Parental Intentions
by Rangerskirt
Summary: Kurogane and Fai are together, on his way home from work Kurogane spots a small boy alone in the alley way...KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran

Warning: Possible OOC'ness, obviously AU

Summary: Kurogane and Fai are together, on his way home from work he spots a small boy alone in the alley way...KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran.

I got this idea from a picture I saw on deviantart : http:/ kotok0 . deviantart . com /art/ Chibi - Shoaran - Fye - and - Kurogane - 98199814 (take out the spaces)

* * *

Kurogane was just a simple policeman, today he had had a specifically bad day and couldn't wait to get home to his boyfriend, Fai. Who was a writer and made decent money, but lately he had been on a hiatus with no ideas to write down.

Yes, they sure were in love, but something was definitely missing in their lives, they just didn't know what. It was that feeling where you knew there was something you had forgotten, but your mind blanked completely on what it was.

Kurogane was walking home, since the weather was nice lately and he didn't live far from work. Only today it had started raining, and now it kept getting harder. Soon it was pouring and he was only half way home. He trudged through the stormy weather soaked to the bone.

Something foreign caught his eye in the alley way to his right and he immediately slowed down. The black haired officer walked calmly over to the figure sitting on the ground with its arms wrapped tightly around its legs.

He recognized it as soon as it came into view better, there was a small boy alone in the alley. The boy had short brown hair, his clothes were soaking wet and slightly torn, his feet and right eye bandaged over poorly. It almost seemed as if he'd done the bandages himself without looking in a mirror.

Kurogane's heart was racing for some reason, something about this scene just tugged his heart more than usual. Well being a police officer he had a heart for justice, but he didn't normally get the cases with missing children or abuse cases. His area was more of action needed areas.

He stood in front of the kid and knelt down to him.

"Kid, you alright?" he asked first before getting any closer.

The child lifted his eyes to meet the stare of the strange man but didn't answer.

"Here, come on." Kurogane said holding out his arms to offer picking up the child.

The brunette child looked way too tired to care and let himself be picked up gently and carried away in the rain. The scary looking officer thought that the kid only looked possibly eight years old. Suddenly he wondered to himself why he thought this, but he wished he would have had something to shield this kids already wet head from the rain.

He made it through his front door and was greeted by his blond happy boyfriend.

"Kuro-Pin you're back!" he said cheerfully running in from the kitchen, "Oh and who is this?" he asked checking out the child.

"I just found him sitting in the rain outside alone."

"And you were such a nice guy and couldn't leave him there right!" he smiled brightly.

"Whatever, I don't have anywhere to take him until tomorrow so he's sleeping here." Kurogane grumbled.

"Give him here, I'll get him cleaned up for the night." offered the blond taking the child from the taller man.

Before walking away Fai made sure to give Kurogane a peck on the lips, a little hello for getting home. The blond carried the light eight year old to the bathroom, cleaned and bandaged his wounds on his feet, took off his wet clothes and replaced them with a white button up shirt that belonged to Kurogane.

After that he made sure to dry his hair so he wouldn't get sick, if he wasn't already that is, and took off the bandage on his eye.

"Is there something wrong with your eye, it looks ok." he said inspecting said eye.

The bandage had been bloody but the eye seemed to be in perfect condition.

"Oh well we'll figure it out tomorrow, maybe you'll feel like talking with us then huh?" he said in a slightly baby'ish voice and picked the kid up again.

The blond walked up and gently thrust the child into the arms of his boyfriend, "Hold him for a minute, I need to get my camera and take a picture."

"Huh, why? And why did you have to give him one of _my _shirts?" he grumbled in frustration.

"That's exactly why I need my camera, he looks so cute drowning in that shirt!" he said returning and snapping a quick but perfect picture as Kurogane held him up forward with his hands underneath his arms.

"Just put him somewhere to sleep so I can sleep myself." Kurogane sighed tiredly.

"Will you be ok on the couch or do you want to sleep in our bed?" Fai asked in baby talk again.

"He gets the couch." ordered the taller man without having to think.

"Fine fine." the blond sang as he plucked him from his boyfriend's grip and strode over to the couch to tuck the small boy gently into a blanket, "Go ahead I'll be to bed in a minute."

Kurogane walked to the door of the bedroom that was just around the corner then stopped when he heard Fai talking to either himself or the kid.

"Don't mind him, he's just cranky from work, if you need us for anything tonight come get us in our room around the corner alright?" he seemed to whisper happily.

The black haired man couldn't understand quite why his boyfriend had taken such an interest in the little pest in there, almost as if he wanted a kid... Taking that picture he even seemed happier than he had been in awhile, or at least that's what he thought to himself.

He knew that Fai shouldn't be encouraging the small brunette to come get them tonight because then he might get attached to the pest and not want to take him to the police station tomorrow. There was something strange about the kid though, he knew that.

Soon they were asleep, Fai seemed especially cuddly tonight and he accepted it happily. The smaller boyfriend woke up first that next morning which was unusual since he was the one who could sleep in, but apparently his sensitive ears had woken him up for something.

He proceeded in getting up, without disturbing the other, and walking out to check on the small adorable child. He was lightly groaning and turning on his sides constantly.

_He must be having a little nightmare, _Fai thought to himself.

"Hey wake up, it's all right" he cooed, gently rubbing the child's forehead.

The big puppy dog brown eyes opened half way to stare at him, he just lay there blinking at the blond man, still not saying a word.

"You ok?" finally he got a response, a simple nod of the head, but he was satisfied, "You want some breakfast?" again he received a small nod.

Fai was happy that today the boys eyes seemed focused, yesterday he didn't do anything as if he was dazed and hadn't known what was going on at all, today at least he could focus in and stare at something. Today he must not have felt like being carried, the little brunette stood up, wobbled, steadied, and walked slowly behind Fai.

Knowing he wouldn't get an answer Fai didn't ask what the kid wanted he just popped out a bowl and poored some cereal into it with a spoon added on the side. Back in the bedroom Kurogane woke up a short while after Fai had and found the other half of his bed to be lacking a figure.

Suddenly his stomach growled loudly and he threw the covers to his side to stand up and go get some breakfast before work. Before entering the kitchen he peaked around the corner to see a surprising sight.

Fai was up, he usually slept in much longer than this, he was sitting on the opposite side of the small round table than the kid watching him eat and giving him that _"Oh he's so cute" _look. The blonds affection for the child was starting to disturb Kurogane, and it would only lead to sadness later when the child found his family and had to leave.

Shaking himself out of the thought he put on his acting face and walked into the kitchen with a yawn, as if he _hadn't _just been spying on the two.

"Good morning." greeted Fai, the fake yawning man mumbled a good morning back.

First he rummaged through the cubboard to find his cereal box, only to find it on the counter, opened and used, and...empty.

"Oops sorry, guess I gave the last of it to the kid." Fai said cheerfully.

Putting aside the fact that his cereal had been stolen, Fai was happy this morning, the blond hated mornings and that was why he always stayed in bed so late and never got a regular houred job.

That kid was really doing some wierd things to his emotions...

Kurogane heard the munching from the other side of the table, looking over he saw the brunette enjoying _his _cereal, but decided not to blow up because he would be gone after today. Soon it was time to go, Fai dressed the kid in his old clothes that were now dry and clean, only still torn.

He was happy that this kid didn't seem to want to be carried today, not like his unmoving and un-responding self the other day. But Fai picked him up one last time to say good bye, he hugged the child to his body then nuzzled the short brown hair with affection, "Bye bye." he said sadly.

"Bye...bye." said a cute little voice.

"Hey! I got him to talk for me!" Fai did a small jiggling dance with the boy in his arms. It looked oddly similar to a child doing the potty dance.

"Don't get attached." warned the officer waiting at the door.

"Before you go can you tell me your name?" Fai asked sweetly.

Kurogane's heart dropped, names always made you more attached to something, this was definitely going to hurt the blond later.

"S-Syaoran."

"Well I'm Fai and that's Kurogane but you can call him something like Kuro-rin if you want. I'll see you around Syaoran, bye bye." he said placing an affectionate kiss to the boys forehead.

Part of him wanted to maul Fai but another part wanted to hug him. He had told his boyfriend not to call him those names in front of anyone, and that included this _Syaoran _kid. But the look on the blonds face broke his heart, as much as he would never tell anyone, it still did.

It was one of those fake sad smiles he had broken Fai out of before, and the kid had brought it back, inner Kurogane was seething mad at this child for doing so.

"Bye bye Fai." waved the boy as the door behind them closed and they started their walk to work.

On the walk he figured that Syaoran was even stranger than he had thought, most kids would be smiling and looking at his surroundings as they walked, but Syaoran kept his eyes forward, watching which ways Kurogane would turn and no where else.

He didn't smile or giggle at anything, the small face became almost panicked as he started to fall behind in a small crowd that was huddled on one side walk. The tall officer had no trouble getting through the crowd, being able to see a path between people easily.

But Syaoran had trouble, he kept bumping into peoples legs, having to mutter _excuse me's _and _sorry's _over and over until he could no longer see the man he was following and stopped in the middle of the crowd. Out of nowhere he felt himself being picked up awkwardly by two hands, he squeaked in surprise.

He was set onto the broad shoulders of the man he thought he had lost only a few moments ago in the large crowd.

"You're a big pain you know that kid?" he muttered loudly walking threw the crowd.

Somehow Kurogane could still feel the kids heartbeat, and it was going way to fast, the kid would be fine but he was in a panic.

_He must have thought he lost me, _he thought to himself as the most logical idea, _well at least he's not an annoying kid that's asking me questions all of the time._

Before entering the police station he set the boy back on the ground and walked inside.

He explained his situation to his high up and got looking for the address to the kids house.

A few more personal items came onto the screen...

_Fujitaka Kinomoto_

_Occupation- Archaeologist_

_Age- 1981-2009 (28)- Deceased_

_Family-_

_Mother-Father- Deceased_

_Wife-Deceased_

_Son- Syaoran Age- 2002-Current (8)_

_Main Current Home Address- 1165 Radiance Drive_

_Secondary Address- 201 Garden Street, Clow orphanage_

_Gaurdian- Fei Wang Reed_

"Ok kid, today my job is to get you home and situated." he said while walking towards Radiance Drive.

The street wasn't very far away, it even seemed that this kid had lived within three miles of them since they had bought the house together.

_I wonder what this Fei Wang Reed guy is like?..._


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran

Warning: Possible OOC'ness, obviously AU

Summary: Kurogane and Fai are together, on his way home from work he spots a small boy alone in the alley way...KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran.

I got this idea from a picture I saw on deviantart : http:/ kotok0 . deviantart . com /art/ Chibi - Shoaran - Fye - and - Kurogane - 98199814 (take out the spaces)

* * *

Coming upon the address on Radiance Drive, they spotted the house and Syaoran immediately started walking faster, knowing now where he was. The house was a normal size, an ordinary looking home, nothing out of the ordinary about it.

Kurogane noticed that at first Syaoran seemed excited to be going home, he even had the smallest fraction of a smile. But when he saw the figure standing out in the yard, his face dropped like a hard fall to the ground in horror.

He _had _just been running a bit in front of the tall police officer but once his face dropped seeing the man there, he stopped and even backed up so he was once again behind Kurogane.

"What's the matter with you kid?" he asked.

"D-Do I have to go back?" the child almost whined in fright.

"Is there a certain reason you _don't _want to go back?" he asked while kneeling down to be eye level with him. He didn't feel it would be right not to ask, this kid seemed level headed he must have been thinking something.

"It doesn't even matter if I'm there...he never notices me, never helps me." you could hear the sorrow in the child's voice.

The voice of a child who had been made an orphan, then after being adopted so soon after his fathers death he was still mourning and trying to get through it, and that new guardian barely paid attention to him. Kurogane listened to Syaoran tell him about how Fei Wang Reed ignored him in times of need and when he wasn't ignored he was simply yelled at, never hit, but put down with hurtful words.

Sometimes it felt like he was trapped in a giant glass tube with no way to communicate with others.

By the end the little brunette was crying and desperately trying to wipe away the tears. For some reason this sight made Kurogane feel like his heart was breaking, similar to the feeling he got when Fai would do his fake smile and laugh.

The kind-at-heart officer stood up and sighed, he surprised the boy when he picked him up and hugged him so that Syaoran could put his arms around his shoulders. The sobbing stopped but neither of them pulled away, instead Kurogane started walking towards the house with the broken hearted boy still held in his arms.

He was going to test something out right now...

"Hello officer." greeted the the child's _supposedly _guardian.

"Sir are you the caretaker of this child." the boy flinched when he heard himself being mentioned, even if not by name.

"Syaoran, did you make a new friend, did he take you home from school?" he asked seemingly friendly.

Something just did not sit right with Kurogane on this guy. First was what the kid had told him, and he didn't seem like the type to lie. Second was that he didn't even seem to realize how long Syaoran had been away from the house. And third and lastly was that Kurogane had changed into some casual clothes at the office since he had no other work today, so he looked like a normal citizen.

And this man was alright with the eight year old boy being taken home by a total stranger!

"Sir when was the last time you saw Syaoran before now?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'd say just this morning before the bus picked him up from school." it was an obvious lie to Kurogane, but others may have been fooled.

"You bastard! Do you know what you even did to this kid!" the officer started yelling things at the man, and the man even yelled back.

Everyone seemed to either be out of the neighbor hood today, or they were scared of the harsh yelling and refused to come outside to see what was the matter.

"It doesn't matter, even if he is technically neglected, no one is going to believe a stranger and an eight year old kid!"

"Oh I think they will." Kurogane smiled evilly as he pulled out his badge to show off, still holding the kid in the other hand.

Now Fei Wangs face was the one to drop in horror.

_He deserves it, _the taller man thought to himself righteously with an outward evil laugh.

Without another word he walked back home with the kid.

"Do I h-have to go back?" the kid whispered.

"No I promise you don't."

"Where are we going?" he asked with a little bit more of a calmness in his voice.

"Back to my place."

"See Fai?" he asked with a small blush.

"Yeah we're gonna go see that blond ditz." he groaned but inwardly chuckled.

As he walked through the door happiness spread through his heart thinking about the happy smile that would plague Fai's face after seeing the kid again.

"Fai! Come here, I got a present for you!" Kurogane said in probably the happiest voice you'd ever hear from him.

"Ooh! Really, what could it be?" his blue covered boyfriend came prancing from the kitchen.

"Here!" he thrust the kid into the blue eyed mans arms like he had similarly the day before when he had first brought him home.

"S-Syaoran? B-But I thought-" he was cut off by a small kiss from the red eyed officer.

"I'll tell you later, but I'm tired from carrying the kid so just keep him busy for awhile so I can sleep." he said calmly.

That warm true smile graced Fai's face, and just as expected Kurogane's heart did a flip on command.

Later that day Kurogane told the higher ups about the way the kid was treated, after a short confession from Syaoran, Fei Wang was put in jail for awhile and after he got out he would never be allowed to adopt a child again.

For the time being Syaoran would stay with Fai and Kurogane as a temporary home since he was now comfortable with them. After this news Fai did some pleading to his lover.

_"Pleeeease! Come on Kurgy-puu you know you like him!" he cooed._

_"Why would we need a kid?" he grumbled like usual._

_"Doesn't seeing him just give you that warm fuzzy feeling?" he asked looking over at the boy._

_Kurogane looked too, seeing the smile of his blond lover and the child's puppy eyes at the same time sure did give him that fuzzy feeling, but like HELL he would tell Fai that!_

_Instead a blush gave him away._

_"See! I knew it! Come on PLEASE?" he gave his best kitty cat eyes to the man._

_"Fine...whatever...just don't go expecting anything out of me."_

_"You sound just like any father Kurgy! Thank you" he said the last part calmly and hugged his partner._

_"That makes you the mother so you know." Kurogane thought he had Fai there but had been foolish to believe that._

_"Yes, and I'm all but ready to have him call me Mommy. But the question is, what will happen if he actually ends up calling you Daddy?" Fai sent back, making words catch in Kurogane's throat._

So they legally adopted the boy.

After six months they were all used to their new life together, Fai was the perfect mother figure, and Kurogane turned out to be a better father figure than originally thought. The two male parents had helped Syaoran open his heart and mind a bit more as they helped him cope with the loss of his parents that he had never gotten over.

Only on the rare occasions would he wake up in bed with a nightmare and either have to bring himself to go to the two men's room for comfort, or most likely one of the two had heard him and would come in and sit with him until he fell asleep.

Surprisingly most of the time this was Kurogane, after Syaoran had officially moved in it was as if his father instincts had kicked in gear full percent. It was as if each night as he slept his ears unconsciously listened for the room across from theirs and any disturbed noises coming from the small inhabitants.

One day there came a soft knock on the door, Syaoran answered with his guardians behind him.

"Hi I just moved in next door, my name is Sakura!" a young brunette girl with green eyes smiled brightly and introduced herself to Syaoran.

"I'm Syaoran." he said politely back.

Fai glanced at Kurogane who glanced back, Fai gave an outward smile, Kurogane an inwardly one.

They were sure in store for some surprises in the future.


	3. Sequel

Hey Everyone, good news, Parental Intentions has a Sequel called Parental Affection, so if you like this feel free to read that one. It's not done yet but I'm working on it!


End file.
